Potential users of cosmetic articles, as for example lipsticks, do not want to purchase articles which are unsatisfactory for the individual desired usage. For example, a lipstick color as displayed on the individual lip stick may appear to be satisfactory before application, but may be found unsatisfactory when actually applied to the lips. It is of course possible for a potential user to purchase a lipstick and throw it away after one unsatisfactory application, but such action is obviously costly and undesirable.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a dispenser containing a plurality of articles such as plastic rods, each of which has a differently colored lipstick coating at one end, wherein each article can be used for a single application and then thrown away. In other words, this type of dispenser can be used to provide individual samples of lipsticks of different colors, whereby a potential user can test any lipstick color without appreciable expense. Indeed, the dispenser may be made available free of charge by the organization marketing the lipsticks.